A New Tale
by Blizzardsky
Summary: This is a whole new story featuring new characters and I myself as one of the characters.When the Clans faced a sickness that almost wiped all of the cats in the clans,Star clan reveals the prophecy':Only with the snow's aid, can the blizzard remove the threat of the clans, bringing forth the blessing of sweetened snow'I do not own anything from the original series.
1. A New Tale-Allegiances

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Emberstar

Deputy: Blazeheart

Medicine Cat: Honeyheart

**Warriors**

Sunheat

Yellowfur(Flamepaw's mentor)

Petalflower

Bramblethorn

Leafheart

Cloudfur

**Apprentices**

Grasspaw

Flamepaw

**Queens**

Goldenpelt(Blizzardkit, Snowkit)Bramblethorn's kits

Morningsky(Sweetkit,Mudkit)Sunheat's kits

**Elders**

Graypelt

**WindClan**

**Leader: **Galestar

**Deputy: **Cherryfur

**Medicine Cat:** Gustwing

**Warriors**

Flowingwind(Mentoring Quickpaw)

Braveheart

Ashfoot

Dapplepool(Mentoring Fleetpaw)

Hastyfoot

**Apprentices**

Quickpaw

Fleetpaw

**Queens**

**Elders**

Lightstone

Specklewing

**ShadowClan**

**Leader: **Hawkstar

**Deputy**: Blackfoot

**Medicine Cat:** Seedsprout

**Warriors**

DarkCloud(Mentoring Heartpaw)

Ravenwing(Mentoring Leafpaw)

Owlheart

Oliveseed

Adderfang

**Apprentices**

Heartpaw

Leafpaw

**Queens**

**Elders**

**RiverClan**

**Leader: **Puddlestar

**Deputy: **Minnowscale

**Medicine Cat: **Creekfoot

**Warriors**

Dewfur(Mentoring Daisypaw)

Waterstream

Tawnyclaw

Shimmerstream

Shiningpelt

**Apprentices**

Daisypaw

**Queens**

Spottedshell

**Elders**

Splashfur


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Greetings, Honeyheart."The old cat greeted the Thunderclan medicine cat softly.

"Ah! Goldenpetal! It has been so long since I met you, my mentor."Honeyheart greeted in return.

Goldenpetal nodded." Although we have a lot of catching up to do, my time here is short. I am only here to convey the prophecy."

" Only with the snow's aid, can the blizzard remove the threat of the clans, bringing forth the blessing of sweetened snow."

After Goldenpetal finished conveying the prophecy, Honeyheart bowed deeply to her mentor which faded away.

"Have you conveyed the message to Honeyheart, Goldenpetal?"

"Of course, Moonflower." Goldenpetal replied.

"As long as Honeyheart does not misunderstand it with the current threat to the clans with the other one…." Moonflower trailed off.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was filtering through the Thunderclan medicine cat den. Honeyheart woke up drowsily, having received the prophecy the night before from her mentor. "I probably should tell Emberstar about it, can't possibly have him kept in the dark about this." She muttered softly to herself. Giving herself a quick wash, she stood up and sprinted towards Emberstar's den.

The leader's den was a cool, dry place. The amount of sunlight filtering from the outside was just right for a sleep-in, though Honeyheart saw the Thunderclan leader grooming himself beside his bed.

"Hello Emberstar, did you have a good night's rest?" Honeyheart meowed to the leader, interrupting the leader while he washed himself.

"Hello Honeyheart," Emberstar gave a reply, trying to stifle a yawn. "What brings you here today? You hardly ever come here, unless…." Emberstar looked at Honeyheart.

"Yes, Emberstar, I have a prophecy from Goldenflower." Honeyheart told Emberstar.

"Oh?" Emberstar replied, with a tone of curiosity, stepping closer to the medicine cat. It was evident that the news caused him to fully awaken from his drowsy state. Honeyheart could feel her leader's breath on her own face and tried not to wrinkle her nose at her leader's breath. The normally sweet scent of fresh kill was replaced by a breath of emptiness and hunger. Honeyheart thought to herself "Maybe I should tell Emberstar to stop starving him-"

"Well Honeyheart?" The leader spoke impatiently, interrupting Honeyheart's train of thought. Honeyheart, upon realizing she forgot about telling Emberstar the prophecy, quickly apologized and revealed the prophecy that her mentor told her.

Emberstar listened quietly to the prophecy, he stared at the ground afterwards, in deep thought "Blizzard and Snow? What is the threat the prophecy is referring to? How can Blizzard and Snow eradicate the threat? 'Sweetened snow'? It makes no sense!" Emberstar asked the medicine cat, who appeared to be just as confused as the leader himself.

When the medicine cat turned to leave, Bramblethorn rushed up to her, "The kits are coming!" He yelled to the Honeyheart. She quickly told him to fetch small wooden branch for her and told him to meet her at the nursery.

"Hello Goldenpelt."Honeyheart greeted the queen. "Honeyheart! I brought the branch!" Honeyheart turned around to see an anxious Bramblethorn. Taking the branch, she allowed Goldenpelt to bite on it while giving birth. The exhausted queen gave a push, breaking the branch in the process. Out came a pure white, fluffy kitten. "Lick it and give it warmth!" Honeyheart instructed Bramblethorn. He quickly did as instructed. "Th..there is an…another kit." Goldenpelt told the medicine cat. "Keep pushing!" The medicine cat encouraged the queen and hopefully gave her a bit of strength for her last kit. With every last ounce of strength remaining in the queen, she pushed and another white kitten tumbled out, this time with traces of gray. The queen licked the newly born kit, which along with her sister, began to feed on their mother's milk.

"What should we name them?" Bramblethorn asked Goldenpelt.

"Why don't we call this white one Snowkit?" Goldenpelt replied, with a hint of pride in her voice.

"What about this one with gray spots? How about naming it Blizzardkit?" Bramblethorn told the queen.

"They are beautiful names!" Morningsky padded over, bringing along Mudkit and Sweetkit.

"Could 'Blizzard' and 'Snow' refer to these kits?" Honeyheart asked herself.


End file.
